Reality Bites, a Never-Ending Nightmare
by NutsieDreamer
Summary: I kind of wished that I had taken my old karate class seriously. Facing the most impossible odds with a deadly monster intent on brutally killing you (and all I could gather from why was that it was some weird macho-egotistical guy thing), you would kind of wish for that sort of thing. Isabelle Duckling has found herself in a never-ending nightmare [Twilight, one-shots, rewritten]


**_Hello, hello all you great Fanfiction people! I am Nutsiedreamer, and I am here to give you little remade snippets of the Twilight saga! Hopefully they are good, my re-done characters aren't too stiff and weird, and note that I may have mushed some parts together, just for fun. This was all for fun, and I thought I'd share it with you all. _**

**_Anyway, I have a question to place to you readers: Once you read this schizophrenic, non-organized fic, should I go full out and rewrite Twilight to my tune? Or just continue making snippets like these and, you fine people can suggest snippets for me to do if you want to :) _**

**_Side Note: I'm "replacing" some of the names and stuff (Carlisle and Isabella are like one letter different, since I'm lazy and didn't want to think of some other similar names), and I don't know Forks or Pheonix, so fake names there too, and also so as not to really copy Stephanie Meyer._**

**_In any case, disclaimer, Twilight is not mine or else I wouldn't be here haha. Careful, swear words ahead!_**

* * *

I kind of wished that I had taken my old karate class seriously.

Facing the most impossible odds with a deadly monster intent on brutally killing you (and all I could gather from why was that it was some weird macho-egotistical _**guy thing**_), you would kind of wish for that sort of thing. Clinging to the plastic chair like a life line- because honestly, it was the only thing I had to defend myself with- I watch this monster saunter slowly towards me, his pale face staring, almost serenely unto mine, a sharp contrast to the fear piercing my own heart. His eyes are swirling, twinkling bits of darkness upon his light face, no doubt amused over the idea of killing me. I shudder as that thought pops into my head, my eyes flickering away from him; his intent, my sure death. The sinful beauty that was him only made it worse; His beauty was a mockery to the coldness inside, and superficially it lulled me into a strange serenity. I take a deep, shuddering breath, backing away as he continues to march towards me, trying to force away the glitter that clouded me. _All this just to one-up the guy I consider my boyfriend... Well not after this, he won't fucking be_, I think to myself, terrified, angry. After all, after this was over, I'd be dead. And even if, through some miracle, I manage to escape- I don't know if I could deal with..._** all this**_. At all.

At first it had been fun, but when that fun turned into a never-ending nightmare...

**_Reality Bites Ass_**

* * *

I was moving in with my dad.

My mom, Reina, silently drives her Toyota RAV4 in the glistening city that I had called home for practically all of my life- save for a few years when I was a child. But I didn't remember that time- being only 2 (who remembers when they're two, seriously?). It was a sweltering, humid and rather bustling city that I lived in- a city that fit my mom's image very well. Always out, always about, my mother could never sit still for more than a few minutes. Her bright looks, brighter smile and lightening personality made me wonder how I was related to her. Though all her friends comment on how much I looked like her, despite the darker undertones I got from my dad, Chuck. My personality, stoic and observant, was also his too. It was the main reason my mother left him, and it's probably one of the few reasons why I'm leaving her. As much as I love my mom, love this city-

It's just that I'm different and I know it.

Well... Actually, some of it has to do with my mom always hovering, always asking if I was going to go be social to people instead of hang about on my computer. She hated how I just seemed to enjoy life from my little corner, exactly as my dad had. He was content in Spoons- his little corner of the world, never wanting to leave, never wanting to do anything. The arguments me and my mom have over these little things are no doubt echoes of the same arguments my mom had with my dad. After all, I also didn't really want to leave, to do anything or go anywhere.

Which brings me to my other point. The glaring, elephant-in-the-room type point of why I was moving out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" My mother asks, for perhaps the billionth time. I reply as I always had, a smile and a shake of the head.

"As much as I'd _love_ to mom, I'm sure you and Philip can handle going without me." Lies. I actually wouldn't _**love**_ to go on a near 3 month-long 'vacation' with my mom and her so-far-year-and-a-half-steady boyfriend Philip to Australia. As cool as Australia sounded, I didn't exactly feel the urge to go to where all monstrosities of the Earth decided to live. Gigantic spiders? Like hell I was going. I didn't even know why they picked _Australia of all things_ to go to- but I guess it was also for Philip's job. He was an agent of some sort, I think. Or was he a private pilot? Or was he an athlete? Suffice to say, it was somehow partially for a job he had, temporary, or something- I really didn't care that much. I didn't really care about many of my mother's boyfriends, and she hardly kept most of them long enough for me to care. Besides Philip. He was special. I'm sure this trip was to pop _the question_\- and I honestly didn't want to live with them if the answer was yes. I found Philip annoying, always trying to... _interject_ into my life, like he was my father. I had a dad. It wasn't him.

"But Australia looks so beautiful! And _Koalas_, Bellsie _**koalas**_!" I roll my eyes, mentally scoffing. Though koalas were rather tempting... But then there was gigantic spiders and emus and all other sorts of creatures that were bred to kill.

"Yeah, and it also has the creatures from the ninth circle of hell there too. I think I can do well in Spoons, it's nice there, despite the constant rain and bitter cold." My mom gives me a sharp look, determining if I was being sarcastic or not. I actually wasn't. Spoons was the best place to foster a child that loved the indoors. And that was me, with my computer, reading blogs all day. Watching t.v shows. You name it. And my dad had promised unlimited Wi-Fi to be installed, so that was (totally not a bribe, and I was totally not taking advantage of my dad in any way possible) awesome.

"Besides mom, you have Philip. Dad has no one. And we haven't been able to visit each other the past few summers- I'm sure he's feeling lonely, in that house all by himself." My mom clicks her tongue- a sign I know is her conceding. I smile to myself now, _Ah yes, free Wi-Fi will be miiiiine_. After all, having a mom that encouraged you to be social meant the Wi-Fi was limited.

Never, ever have limited Wi-Fi. That is one of my many many many _many_ rules for when I am out on my own. Limited Wi-Fi is the worst thing to a girl with no social life besides the internet.

"Well, just remember you moving down there with your father doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Any time you want, once the vacation is over, you can move back in with me!"

_"And Philip._" I mutter under my breath, luckily my mother doesn't hear it. But I'm sure she thought it.

"We'll see mom. You never know, I could like it down there." Free Wi-Fi rings again in my head. But that wasn't the true highlight. Despite having lived my life with my mom mostly, I really enjoyed the times I spent with my dad. After all, being of similar personality meant that we understood each other a lot better than my bright, enthusiastic mom. We could sit in a room quietly without the need for talking, and I enjoyed that. I enjoyed the silences I had with my dad, because they were silent. I loved my mom, really truly I did, but sometimes I wished she had been the one I visited every summer during my childhood instead. She was better in small doses.

My mom hums, lapsing into an awkward, charged silence- the only type of silence with her. She had things to say, always had things to say. I sighed, popping my headphones into my ears. I didn't feel like listening to her silence right now.

A softly said good-bye, a safely boarded plane, and smoothly boring flight, it was hours before I finally landed in the large city an hour or so out from Spoons. My dad was waiting patiently outside the terminal, and came to my side, picking my bags from my hands.

"It's been a while, sweetie." My dad says softly, and I walk in sync with him towards his car- the cruiser. He was the Chief of Police in the snuggly, if wet town of Spoons. When I was a little child, I always thought it neat that my father had the police car. I enjoyed hearing the siren wail too; now, not as much, but it wasn't that embarrassing. In this town, everyone knew of Chief Duckling, so it was kind of like I was a semi-celebrity. Not actually though, that would be ridiculous.

"It has been dad. A very long time." I reply, my tone holding words I didn't, couldn't say.

"How's Reina?" His question is emphasized by the soft _clunk_ of the trunk of his car, my bags safely stored in the back.

"Mom's been good. I told you that she's going on that trip with Philip, yeah?"

"Yes. Good for her. She always wanted to travel." We get in, my dad starts the car, and we lapse into silence. A comfortable silence, I find. It always was that way with Chuck. His silences were comforting and not meant to drive you to speaking. We spend the first 30 minutes silent, enjoyably.

"Do you remember William White down at Lu-Pull? The Indian reserve on the coast?" I glance at my father, wondering what had sparked him to talk. I scrunch my nose, trying to remember, "We all used to go fishing, along with his family."

"Vaguely." I reply, a few faces appearing to mind, "He had the twins, and the one boy- Um, Jacob? … Jared?"

"Caleb, his name is." I nod my head, fuzzily remembering the hyperactive child that the two twin sisters always got angry at, "Well, Will was in a terrible accident a year back, and unfortunately ended up in a wheelchair-"

"Really now? Poor guy."

My dad hums agreeably, nodding, "It was terrible. But my point is that he offered to sell his truck. You did say you wanted your own ride the last time you called me."

I say nothing for a few minutes, mulling the idea over, "What type of truck is it? How old?"

"It's an old Chevy. Bought in 1984, though it was a late 50s model. Nothing new."

I click my tongue, "I don't know a thing about fixing cars. What happens if it breaks down?"

"You call me. Don't worry B, I've looked it over myself. It runs perfectly. William took real good care of her."

I sit silently, mulling it over. Once again, I'm faced with the glaring differences between my mother and father. My mom would have been over-hyper about the deal, talking and talking about how I should agree or not agree- asking me if my mind was made up yet. My father just waited patiently.

"How much is it? I didn't work much over the summer this year, but I still have some money saved up-"

"I got it for you."

His abrupt answer causes me to pause, "You _what_?"

"I already bought it."

"… You did?"

"Yeah. It was a good deal, I didn't want to have somebody else swoop in while I waited for you to say yes or no. Think of it as a really early birthday present."

"But what if I had said no?" I retort, feeling slightly guilty. Dad had already gone ahead and bought Wi-Fi, to think he had also bought a truck for me…

"I would have just turned around and sold it. Plenty of people need trucks, B."

"Oh. Well... thanks dad. Really, you got Wi-Fi for me, and a truck... You didn't have to. I could have bought it myself."

"I'm your father, B. It's what we do." With that silence falls again, and I sink into it, watching the trees fly by me. I wonder absently how lonely my dad must have been, all by himself. I mean, he was buying all these things. Mother never bought me things so spontaneously like this.

* * *

I stare hard at him, my mouth pursed and eyes narrowed. His own eyes bore back into mine, hard and intense. The sun glisten and glitters on his skin, some of it reflecting back at me as if his skin is covered in tiny little diamonds. I wonder how many hours he must have spent gluing glitter on himself for this effect. I mean that's intense dedication right there.

"Say it." He prompts me. I raise my eyebrows at him, wondering what had come over him. After suddenly becoming extremely close friends over the passing months since the weird week we had together, where he appeared and disappeared, I was really confused when he brought me to this meadow. He told me he had something important to show me, said that it would change my entire outlook of him, and he stepped into the light. His entire body lit up like a Christmas tree and then he demanded that I tell him what he thought I knew he was, "Say what I am." Again he demands.

I give him a weird look, wondering where all this is coming from. I mean, I knew he was weird, but honestly? It seemed like this whole set up was some sort of weird movie-confession thing. Was that it? Was the Kelvin family really just a secret reality t.v show thing? But then, wouldn't we have to sign wavers or something? I _so_ did _not_ want to be on television. Well, maybe a little… So not reality t.v- wait. _Wait_. I had been reading this thing on this one forum post- and Caleb's little tales of the town, about vampires and werewolves… _**Oh my god.**_

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, shaking my head before I slowly start laughing, "I know exactly what you are! You're _**LARPing!**_As a_** vampire!"**_ I laugh to myself, no wonder Edison had been so- so weird! How did I not think of this before?! How did I not know?! I was even on an RPG forum (a few actually) myself! I should have seen the signs! I mean, of course it wasn't anything as intense as LARPing, but I mean- I knew the feeling. How exciting it was to pretend to be something cool, something super. He was probably using the stories of the town to fuel his imagination. But why a vampire? Maybe his skin tone, werewolves were probably more tan or something. But jeepers Edison was far intense to this stuff. Talking about "hunting" the other day, all that mind reading crap that actually freaked me out- _he was LARPing_. It all made so much sense. I laugh again, shaking my head, "Though, honestly, I don't know what vampire you're LARPing as. Dracula is totally out, and any other conventional vampire- Perhaps a manga? I've read a few vampire ones though, but they weren't really shiny." I purse my lips again, thinking seriously. Edison just stares at me, blankly, completely shocked. He didn't think I'd call him out, now did he? Aha! Thinking I'd think he was a vampire, god how stupid did he take me for? He probably got Caleb in on his little stunt, and his siblings no doubt LARP with him. Maybe a whole intense LARPing family! Now _that_ would be cool, "Could it be Vamp Night? I confess I never got that far in the story, the main protagonist just made me want to rip my eyes out and stab them- Edison?" I suddenly ask, worriedly. His eyes were bugged, his mouth aghast, his tongue almost lolling out. It was a funny look, but I didn't want to laugh at him. Didn't seem to fit the mood.

Was it really that surprising I'd guess it? Obviously so. Poor, poor Edison. Maybe I ruined the fantasy for him- I'm sure there's some pretty intense LARPing out there in the world- I mean take a look at some actors, that get so into their characters even their wives/husbands say so... but I'd never thought I'd actually meet a person like that. Talk about a small world.

"You think... I'm _LARPing_?" He proclaims, incredulously, and I worry again if I insulted his... well, LARPing. By the way he was taking it, he took his fantasy preeeeetty seriously. I wish I had known that, maybe I would have played along with him. He didn't seem to be the uptight person for that sort of reaction, but here we are, "As a... _vampire_."

_**Shit**_. Maybe he was LARPing as some vague manga-esque monster I hadn't read about. He defiantly wasn't a Kumiho, or any demons or ghosts, or other monsters that Japan so loved to portray. But who knew. Some of the things I've read- I've had nightmares. Very, very scary nightmares. Especially about tentacles. Never EVER take a suggestion from an online friend who watches Hentai like it's a religion. Like ever. _**Don't do it**_. It's never "totally not porn, I swear to you." I think that it scarred every innocent thought, bone and dream in my mind.

"But what if I told you that I was a vampire. A_** real, live**_ vampire." Edison protests suddenly, his face earnest and sincere. I raise my eyebrow, opening my mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but close it instead. Sure, I don't exactly understand the whole point of pretending all the time to be something I wasn't- but hey, each to their own, I guess. If it tickled Edison's funny bone to pretend to be a vampire, who was I to ruin his fantasy? Maybe he had childhood issues. I'm sure his pretty boy looks got him teased a lot when he was young. Maybe his family wasn't entirely saintly and they were evil people to him, so he took up pretending. I don't know.

All I know is that he is seriously looking at me, seriously believing that he is what he says he is, and I can't find the heart to deny him his delusions.

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. **Wait. **_**Back. The. Fuck. Up. Girl.**_

_Delusions_.

Oh shit.

Was he fucking insane?

**Shit**.

I never even thought of that until now.

Maybe that's why I immediately jumped on the LARPing train, ignoring what I subconsciously _knew_. I mean, come on, you kinda want to think the best out of the guy you have a crush on- a really _extremely_ hot guy too, who may or may not have been displaying the "I like you too" signs. But now that I think about it, maybe the "reading peoplez minds lawls" shit he sprung on me during lunch the other day had not been him joking around with me... Oh god. I was so stupid, wasn't I? Why in the world did I think _LARPing_ before _**he's-totally-fucking-bonkers**_?!

Oh no. He's still looking at me, waiting for an answer. Crap. Crap. Crap. Is that what you do for crazy people too? Continue with their delusions? I don't know, maybe that's why Mr. Kelvin was a doctor. Because his children were fucking insane. But they weren't even _his_ children- oh lord, was he their 'dad' because they lived with him for 24/7 help?

Awh, shit, that just major-league _**sucks**_.

What was delusions again? Schizophrenia? Or did he just have... a thing? Some weird disorder thing. Whatever it was, it made him believe in crazy shit. Unless he was LARPing. I was trying so hard to not let that possibility go. He was freaking gorgeous. And he liked me. And I liked him. I wanted to believe in that possibility.

But it was so hard with my sudden realization that I had been entirely dumb and stupid. So I nodded my head, trying to bring a smile to my face, "Oh... yeah." I manage to stutter out, my face cracking at the sides as my voice just seemed to lay on the air, flat and listless, "Totally. I totally believe that, yeah. Vampire, haha." Gently I reach out, and punch him on the shoulder lightly, like I have so many times before. I was shaking though, seriously nervous. What was I doing out in the woods with an insane person that thought he was a vampire? That fucking lie I had with LARPing was totally out the window now. Who in the world LARP's all hours of the day? I seriously need to read up more on LARPing. I'm probably totally and completely misguided as to what it entails. Isn't it just like weekend camp-y things with a whole bunch of other enthusiasts? It was on Para-natural once. With that awesome red-headed chic.

Wait, what? Why am I _discUSSING LARPING WHEN I'M WITH AN INSANSE, SICK PERSON?!_

So still laughing with a nervous twinge, I turn around to head out and away from this meadow-y place Edison had taken me. Maybe that's why Edison had left during the week. To get some meds. Well, he needed better ones, that's for sure. These ones didn't fucking work.

_Urg_. My head hurts.

Maybe I need some meds.

* * *

"My blood smells good?" I ask him incredulously. His confession to me about how apparently "delicious" I smell was utterly appalling. What was I, some sort of turkey dinner? I mean, I know that he's a vampire- but he was a weird, vegetarian vampire. Nothing like Dracula. So shouldn't blood be like, appalling to him or something? And blood, to me was icky, metallic and salty smelling. I was always slightly nauseated at the site of it, which was one of the many reasons I hated hospitals, so this concept to me was rather- disturbing, "Well, wack-a-doo, what makes mine so 'special'?" I slightly joke to him, a few minutes after my initial disturbance.

At this Edison gives a small shrug, before peering at me with a scrutinizing gaze, "I don't know. You just seem to smell really _**really**_ good. To me, though. None of the others seem to be... as fascinated by you."

I would have normally warmed at the term "fascinated by you" by such a pretty boy, if it hadn't been used in this exact context. My face deadpanned, "Gee, thanks." I replied, "How wonderful it is to be... fascinating by a blood sucking humanoid bat."

At this Edison scoffs, "Vampire bats and Vampires are nothing alike. The whole concept of us turning into bats is completely ridiculous. We don't shape-shift like _others_ I could mention." I pull a face at him, and his reference to 'others'. What were these 'others' he constantly spoke of? Was it what Caleb alluded to with his story (that I totally didn't believe in until recently)? Was there werewolves running amuck in little, unsuspecting Spoons as well? Now, wouldn't that be something. Talk about your feral, wild men. A picture comes to mind of a hairier Wolverine-esque man. I laugh to myself, causing Edison a look of confusion. I shake my head, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no wild, hairy boy could be a match for your prettiness to me, Eddie. Though... Wolverine, maybe. I wouldn't deny Wolverine." I cackle, patting his hand that was inches from mine. His further confused face only makes me giggle more. He hated how he couldn't read my mind- I was slowly beginning to believe in 'super powers' too- and I reveled in how angry it got him. _Perfect way to annoy the perfect being._ Keep things from him. Then again, that annoys everyone.

* * *

I stare at the mirror, peering at my exposed belly. This semi-vacation in the summer with Edison had been very wonderful, very... well, sexy as well- but something had been extremely off with my body. I didn't know exactly what that something was, but it was there. I've been feeling this way for at least little more than a few weeks, unsure if it was a stomach thing or not.

But I was slowly beginning to have a horrible realization. And a short trip to the pharmacy confirmed my most horrible, terrible conclusion.

How the hell does this sort of thing even happen?!

Staring blankly at the small, nearly insignificant looking slender device in my hand, I try to catch myself. I think that's how Edison found me, as his concerned voice breaks me out of my semi-horror.

"Bells, are you alright? What's the matter?" I'm not entirely sure why, but his concern makes me wheel up to glare at him.

"What isn't _fucking_ alright **Edison Arthur Hanson-Kelvin**." I grit through my teeth, shoving the device towards him, "What in the fuck is this mark here?!" I nearly screech at him, hyperventilating. I was beyond confused, beyond myself right now._ God, what is happening to me right now?! I couldn't be-?! I was only nineteen_! God my mom will fillet me alive! And I could not imagine my dad's poor, shocked face- good lord. What would everyone else think? What do I think?! This is all too entirely ridiculous! "How in the heck does this even work!? You're dead! Everything down there-" I flail my arms helpless towards his private parts, "-should be- well _**dead!**_ This type of thing shouldn't happen! And we were _protected_! I made goddamn sure of that!"

At this Edison makes a sheepish face. I give him a hard stare, "_**What**_." I grind out angrily as he says nothing. Edison rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well... It might have... broke..." He responds warily.

I ogle him for a few minutes, beyond speechless, "It was. _What_? And you didn't think to- I dunno- _**tell me this,**_" I bit my lip over this new information, before blurting out, "What if I also get some weird Vampire STD?!"

At this Edison looks affronted, "I don't have any STD's. I haven't had sex in decades-"

"Shut up." I bark at him, before collapsing back down on the chair, putting my head in my hands, moaning pathetically, "This is entire insanity. How does a guy with no inner workings... _working_ get a girl pregnant?! How does that work?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that our insides are not working. We do eat and digest the same as you. After all we eat blood, in a weird sense of the way." Edison points out, obviously offended by my remark.

I glower at him, "But you died to become that way. That makes everything dead inside you. How does a dead thing fertilize a live thing?!"

At this Edison gives a small shrug, "Maybe it's like Jurassic park? They created real live Dinosaurs from fossils, didn't they?"

"_This isn't a goddamn movie Edison! This is goddamn real life!_" I yell back at him, pulling my hair out. Why the hell was I dating this freak again? What was so appealing about him, despite his superficial vampire looks, charm and voice? His whole personality was being a complete imbecile, "And we aren't focusing on the problem here!" I suddenly wail, rubbing my face tiredly, "I'm pregnant, Edison! Pregnant and only 19 years old! _I'm just like my mother!_" Oh god, what was I going to do? What could I do? What was a half-vampire, half-human baby like? Did it abort easily?

Should I even abort it?

Oh god, I had never thought I'd face this dilemma in my entire life. I wasn't supposed to have a sex life. Period. In fact, I never thought I'd actually date someone until I was like 30. And had a stable job. And was actually pretty, somewhat.

This whole situation I had never dreamt I'd be a part of.

By that time I was crying and Edison was kneeling in front of me, trying his best to comfort me despite his own confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Bells, it's okay. We'll figure it out. I'm sure Carlyle knows something about this sort of thing. Hey, hey, _shh_. It's okay." He was rubbing my arms comfortingly, but I shrugged him off, curling in on myself. Any further attempts he had at soothing me, I brushed off, instinctively protecting myself. How could I have let this happen?

What was I going to do?

Edison stood helpless apart from my turmoil, his face torn before he finally rushed out of the room. I stared in shock at the retreating back, scrambling to my feet.

Where was he going?! He caused this mess! What was he doing?! Was he- was he _**running**_ away?!

I eventually forced the tears to stop flowing, but I was still seriously confused. I was faced with a horrible, terrible decision.

Should I keep this baby?

What type of future could I possible have as a teenaged mother? A vampire teenaged mother? Was there even such a possibility? Or would this baby be still-born, because it's a two-species thing. Or maybe it's like a Mule. Oh, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. If I'd known having sex with Edison would have resulted in this, I wouldn't have done it- well, actually... NO no NO. No, no pregnancy. Never ever. Not now.

The glow you feel when pregnant? More like a sucker punch to the gut. What was I supposed to do with my life now?

Should I abort this baby? Should I keep it?!

What was the _**right choice?!**_

Oh god, how I desperately wanted my parents right now. I wanted somebody to hug me better. I wanted my dad to make it all go away, I wanted him to hug me like he did when I was little and tell me everything is alright. Tell me what to do. What should I do? _Please, what do I do?!_

* * *

It was a few weeks after the fiasco with the small coven that had caused my broken leg, ribs and arm. I still had casts on, virtually immobile, but I was able to hobble around with my crutch about the place. My dad would fret, but after seeing me maneuver around capably, all he did was assist me to school and back. I was thankful, he was fatherly content.

Edison would hover over me during the school hours, along with my various other friends. They were all in varying degrees of concern, but after the first few days the only one left that hovered around me protectively was Edison.

I hated it, because I was awkward around him still.

After the "talk" we had in the hospital, which ultimately lead to our "break", I didn't know how to act around him. On one half, I was happy he cared for me, but on the other I was terrified of him. This man was much like the monster that attacked me, put me in this condition. Tried to kill me.

Edison was a lion, and I hadn't realized my fragile position as the sheep until I was forced to look into the bloody, broken mirror.

I couldn't date a man that made me want to look over my shoulder every second we're together. I know that he wouldn't hurt me- or at least, I had his reassurance- but I still couldn't get over myself, my fear. He didn't need my fear of him to bring his own self-esteem any lower, and I couldn't deal with the constant stress. I had that enough when I lived with my mother, but for different reasons.

So it was better for the both of us that we split. He had even said in the beginning that this was never to work, but we had tried anyway. We had tried and failed.

I can't say that I'm not sad over it. He was gorgeous, funny and despite the... danger that is his condition- he was a sweet guy. All around perfect gentlemen. I guess the gentlemanly demeanor is more from his time period of birth. They were all gentlemanly back then weren't they? Or something? Or maybe I'm "romanticizing history" again.

Soon after my bones healed, Edison and his entire family left. To say I wasn't relieved would also be a lie. If that monster had attacked any of the people, my dad... my mom... I shudder to think about it. What if Edison and his family became that monster? What if they reverted to their wild selves? I didn't want to think about it. Massacre. Slaughter. Utter annihilation.

My birthday came and went without the splendor and glitter my mother always forced on me. Dad gave me a gift, a gigantic Ten poster to place along my walls. He wished me a good day, patted my head and left for work. I decided in honour of my Ten poster, I'd binge watch as many episodes of Ten as I could fit in today. With a huge vat of ice cream.

This is the way birthdays should go.

* * *

That crazy bitch Vampire was back.

And she was after me.

How did I know? Well ever since I started hanging with Caleb down at the Indian reserve... I've been feeling eyes following me... and not the good kind. Every time her eyes shuffled on me, or at least I think when they were on me, I could feel the chill go down my spine. Jared was always edgy too, and he had this killer instinct. Every one of his family and friends also seemed to be on a pin, shuffling and shifting. No doubt because of the evil in the woods. The families on the Reserve had always been in tune with nature. Maybe they could six sense her presence and it worried them. It worried me greatly.

I didn't know what to do. Edison and his family were gone. They couldn't do the same thing they did with the girls boyfriend- wait they called them mates, didn't they? Whatever. That asshole that broke my arm, leg and ribs. They weren't here to stop her like him.

All I had was me, and my father. I was resentful to even dream of mentioning this sort of stuff to my dad. He didn't need this stress. He didn't need this fear. Besides he'd scoff and laugh, much like I did. Or maybe he'd join the insanity bandwagon earlier than I had.

But what was I to do? How could I make her leave?

_In no way am I like David... I'm in way over my depth._ I bite my lip worriedly as Caleb prattles on and on, oblivious of my worry. He was showing me his new bike, chattering away. Oblivious to the danger that was out there- preying on me. Hopefully she wouldn't strike me with him here. I'd feel terrible if he died because of me. And William shouldn't have his only son ripped from him by forces he didn't know existed.

Maybe if I confronted her, she'd leave? I doubted that highly, she didn't seem the talking type. She was all animal, feral and intense. There was no stopping that.

What if I sacrificed myself? Never in a million years could I fight her off, I knew that much. Would that at least save everyone? As far as I could tell she was fixated on me, no doubt because of her asshole boyfriend's death. Edison wasn't here to exact revenge on, so I'd be the next best thing. Destroy the meal that had ultimately lead to her mates own destruction.

But would she stop there? Would my death prevent others?

And dear lord, I didn't want to die. I really didn't. I was cowardly, I was cheap. It was one of the reasons I wasn't able to look Edison in the face after that whole fiasco. He was dangerous to my survival. He was able to rip things apart with a pinky finger. I was cowardly, I couldn't stand next to that. I was weak, pathetic. And scared.

I still am scared. Very _**very**_ scared.

* * *

I watched warily as these dark, intimidating Vampires stood before us, clothed in shadows and radiating evil. Their dark, red eyes peered out from the shadows, flashes of brightness that signified their fangs. Edison and his family fanned out around me, tittering and nervous, only causing me more shudders and shakes at the sight of monsters that so left them in this state. If these powerful beings were intimidated by these people, well sure as shit I was too.

"The army that the vampire Vivian created and that nearly exposed our existence is a foul and severe crime." The eldest looking one purred from his chair, his dark eyes sweeping over us all. I shift in my stance, nervous and apprehensive. Like any other person would be in front of a judge- only this judge would kill, not send to jail. I swallow the large ball in my throat, "Upon arrival at the scene, however, swift punishment to those immediately involved was dealt. We, now as a whole, must decide upon your position in the affair." This gang of ancient looking vampires had swooped down on the "affair", unheard and unknown to be there until very few were still was around, feral and vicious. I gulp, wondering exactly what rules the vampire society had. The only one that I knew of was that it was a crime to expose the "vampire nature" to humans (nearly or not).

And well, it's kind of obvious that it wasn't just Vivian that broke _**that**_ rule.

"We have decided that you are exempt from her plans, and merely were the unfortunate victims to her anger due to... _circumstances_ that we were informed of by an undisclosed party." He continues in his sweeping, chillingly haunting voice. The tension was thick in the air, and my throat ached to ask what our punishment WAS. We weren't called here just to receive a warning. They didn't look the type to give warnings.

"However, it seems that you have a... _human_ amongst your ranks." The Devoto

Leader purrs out, his eyes clear on my face. He smiles, but it isn't a pleasant one. I shrink under his gaze, trying to limit how much he can see of me. Edison beside me stiffens, "We do not oppose the integration of human _**playthings**_for ripening purposes_**-**_ However knowing of your... _personal_ choice as a group, we are puzzled by the problem she presents to the society as a whole."

_Oh my god_. We're they insinuating what I thought they were? They kept humans as things to masquerade around until they... _**they-!**_

"Is she being primed to turn?" He then asks, his eyes not blinking. He was curious, which wasn't good. His eyes address Carlyle now, the recognized leader of our ragtag group. Carlyle steps forward.

"Well, Alaric, she has become a very loved member of our group, despite her species. We treasure her just as much as any family member." Alaric sniffs haughtily.

"Carlyle, you have not answered my question."

"I am deeply sorry, Alaric but we express choice amongst our group. She has not been asked, nor have we thought to ask her."

"Asking? How very proactive and modern you are becoming Carlyle." Alaric announces, chuckling, "Not very many were asked to be placed in this condition. I'm sure many of your children did not get asked." Everyone shuffles awkwardly. He turns to me expectantly, "So child, do you wish to be turned?"

I open my mouth, but my throat is nervously dry and it comes out as a raspy, sputtering choke. Swallowing awkwardly, I apologize to him but he waves it aside, "Well..." I mumble, wondering what answer he wanted. Which answer would be good, "I'm waiting for the right time. When I feel ready." I tried to inject confidence into my voice, but it was a long shot. All that came out was a whimpering, pathetic mass of air.

He hums at that answer, "Waiting until you feel ready, yes. _**Yes**_," He mutters, seemingly to himself. Within a blink of an eye, he was beside me, peering deep into my eyes. As if he peered deep into my soul, "May I? I want to test the truthfulness of your... _opinion_." He claims, his voice silky and sweet. I glance worriedly over to Edison, nearly paralyzed by fear. Edison had told me of his powers; how he was much like Edison. Only stronger, only deeper. He did exactly what his eyes seemed to do, he peered deep into your memories, your soul. He invaded your mind with a mere touch of the hand, a graze of the skin. With a slow, deliberate action, Alaric extends his hand towards me, cocking his fingers to motion me to place my hand in his. My eyes go to Carlyle next, and he inclined his head, indicating me to do as Alaric wished.

With trembling fingers, and a raspy gasp I was unable to conceal, I place my hand in his expectant one. The small, arrogant smirk that was on his face slowly vanishes to a frown, and then a full scowl. His eyes narrow on my face, my hand, and he snarls, "Why do you block me?!" As he roughly grasps at me, trying to further the contact between us. He twists my arm around, inspecting it, "How do you keep me from seeing!?" He demands of me, once again.

I flinch away from him, as far as his tight grip would allow, "I-I-I don't know!" I cry, startled as his furious eyes stare into mine. His fangs bare at me, as he takes a few steps back, snarling. Suddenly, like a calming wave, Alaric settles. His eyes, however, speak volumes of the fury still residing.

In a blink, he is face-to-face with Carlyle, his questioning gaze penetrating him, "Are you gathering powerful vampires? Are you building your own Superior Coven, Carlyle my friend, Carlyle my ally?"

Carlyle's face does not change, "My friend, I am not building a Superior Coven." Alaric, without a word, holds out his hand. Carlyle places his own hand in it with no hesitations, "Not of my own intentions do they come to me, my friend. Nor have I any wish to use them. We are a family, and choose to stay together. Anyone may come or go at their own discretion." Alaric stares at Carlyle's hand, flipping it over and back again, as if inspecting it to show the truth. His eyes are glassy and distant though, showing the movement is more of an absent action to his inspection of the person's memories.

"Ahh." He breathes suddenly, dropping Carlyle's hand. He smiles at Carlyle, warmly, "Ah, yes, _una pacifico_. I see how it is. No wonder many wish to stay with you... You have quite the, _**domestic**_ lifestyle. Very peaceful, very loving." His eyes then swing towards us, as he glides away towards his chair, stopping a few feet before it. He turns around, his smirk-y smile back in place on his calculative face, "My friends, it has been a pleasure to see you all again. It was quite intriguing to see that you have found such a... powerful being before she has turned. I have not seen many of such powerful skill-" His eyes drift to Alice's form, "Well not in this Century." He adds as an afterthought.

Again, swiftly he sits back down in his seat, his hand waving us off dismissively, "You are all clear to go, I don't need to read all of you to tell that you had nothing to do with Vivian's treachery," His eyes fix on me, once again, intrigued and slightly dissatisfied, "I hope, however, that the next time I come across you, my dear girl, you will have been turned. It is not good to play with one's food-ah _mi scusi_, you do not feed as we do. It is not good to keep a mortal about in an immortal's world. Now, leave and return to your home."

Gratefully, everyone turns back around. However, Edison and I freeze as he calls out our names softly. Dreadfully, I turn back around to face him. Edison does the same, and he stiffens further, a look of intense concentration on his face. Alaric's eyes glance, amusedly at Edison, before firmly resting on my face, "My dear impudent boy, please do not try to read my mind. You know only so little about the act," His eyes harden on mine, and something dark swirls inside of them. Something calculating and dangerous, "And _mio caro_, no more lover's spats between you and the impudent one, yes? I do not wish to go down only to find that you are no longer with them, and are still mortal, yes?"

"Of- of- of course, sir." I stammer out, bowing to him. His smile shows his pleasure of my actions, and Edison hesitantly agrees as well.

Finally, all of us leave. We all glance at each other, worried, yet relieved that nothing of danger had happened to any of us.

I can't say that our mood stayed that way for long.

* * *

"I can read minds." Edison finally blurts out, after having fidgeted and shifted for an entire half hour of our lunch break. Without breaking a stride, I take a huge bite of my sandwich, chewing it thoughtfully as I digested Edison's compulsive confession.

"Oh _reeeeaaallly?"_ I reply, my tone dripping with sarcasm, which only highlights the skeptical look on my face, "Prove it." I tell him, and much to my pleasure he gives me the shocked, slacked-jawed look he had no doubt expected from me.

For the past couple of weeks, Edison and I had been alternatively hanging out during the lunch hour. Every other day we would be with our respective groups- and sometimes we all hung out together- as in him with my group of friends or me with his group of... family members. Most of the time when we "all hung out" it was the later. My friends were intimidated by Edison's pure beauty. Today was just the two of us.

Edison looks at me, before subtly looking around, trying to pick 'someone to read their mind' I assumed. Constantly Edison was always saying whacky shit like this. I think he was doing it to get a reaction out of me- it hardly ever worked. Though I have to say much of it was pretty weird. I mean between "I have superhuman strength" to "I dazzle people with unnatural beauty and ensare them" (which, actually isn't much of a lie to be honest) And "I hunt with my bear hands" (which I took as a complete pun since just the other day I commented how his long nails were like bear claws. And his family goes out camping a lot so they're probably pretty good "living off the land" types.)

"Mark is thinking about sex." He blurts out in the silence that had descended

"Pfft. All guys think about that sort of stuff. Total cheap shot. Next." I happily dig out the best part of my lunch- my pudding cup. Carefully ripping off the tinfoil lid and licking it clean, I proceed to enjoy my chocolatey snack of heaven.

Edison's mouth twitches upwards in a smile as he watches me enjoy my lunch. He always seemed amused by the way I eat. He never eats, himself, the smug bastard. I'm sure he eats a shit tone when he gets home though. No body of his size could just _not_ eat.

"Okay... uh, Jamie is thinking... about Mark."

I wave my spoon at him, unimpressed, "Anyone could tell you that. Now tell me something I don't know."

Edison purses his lips again, before I find his focus landing on Evan, "Evan is thinking about- " suddenly his eyes widen, and he shudders visibly, "Oh no- I'm- what? No!" He shudders again, looking at me with a pained expression, "I am not going any farther there."

I laugh at him, "What, did you think of something dirty in that precious mind of yours for Evan?"

He gives me a sour look, "It was all Evan." He proclaims. I raise my eyebrow at him, skeptical once more.

"_Suuure_." I concede, giggling at his horrified face as he looked at Evan with terrified eyes, "Wouldn't put it past Evan though." I'm pretty sure that kid is grade-A closet material. Gay, closet material. Maybe even gay for Edison. Now wouldn't that just be a laugh? Oh lord, poor Edison!

Evan probably liked the tentacle shit.

"Okay enough with this pansy ass crap. You say you read minds? Well read _mine_." I demand of him, leaning forward earnestly. Edison turns towards me, his disgust melting away.

"Read _your_ mind?" He asks. I nod in response.

"What am I thinking right now?" I prod him as he says nothing for a few minutes.

"Um... lollipops?" He hazards weakly. I laugh, springing away from him.

"Oh _yeah_! Most defiantly! Lollipops! You got me, oh _great_ mind reader! What are you going to say next? You can fly?" Gathering my food wrappings I bound up and out of the seat, heading for the garbage. Edison glides up beside me, looking disgruntled.

"Well that was a complete failure." He announces. I shake my head at him.

"Yup. Your mind reading abilities suck ass. Look into a different super hero career path next time. Obviously telepathy is not for you."

* * *

Suffice to say, I was finally beginning to believing in the "vampire" crap Edison had sprouted at me all those weeks ago. Obviously the world was bigger than I had thought it to be. Much, much bigger.

Of course it would take nearly getting killed for me to finally believe them. I guess that's just how stubborn I truly was.

I'm sure it was a part of my mother's side.

* * *

"So... vegetarian vampires. What is that, like a lifestyle? How does that work?" Edison glances down at me, before he bits his lip, looking thoughtful.

"Well... Being as we are- it's a bit more complicated than just having a different lifestyle. You could almost say..." Edison pauses, struggling for words, "Say that we're domesticated. Like dogs."

I blink up at him, "_**Dogs**_. You, an amplified version of human kind, just referred to yourself as a _dog_."

"But it's rather true! Choosing not to drink human blood is more than just a lifestyle. It's giving up what we _are_. I think the domestication of dogs describes it perfectly. Or at least the way I'm going to describe it."

"Mmhmm, alright. Let's hear your theory, Darwin." Edison rolls his eyes at me, but continues nonetheless.

"Well, you see, the... well, uh types of vampires, is more or less ones that drink blood, and ones that don't. We'll say domesticated and wild respectively. So, going to dogs, you have your domestic dogs, and the wild dogs- or wolves. However, domesticated dogs have more or less suppressed their... _killer_ instincts, shall we say? For the benefit of humanity. However, they're still... wolves on the inside. If you ever push a domestic dog too far, too much, it will bare its fangs and attack. Meanwhile, you still have these killer wolves, not having changed- or been domesticated- by human nature."

"You know..." I remark after Edison goes silent. He turns to me, expectantly. I look up at him, my eyebrows raised skeptically, "That doesn't make any sense at all. You have horrible teaching skills. Obviously becoming a teacher is not for you either."

Edison glowers at me, "Okay. Fine. Whatever." He huffs, insulted as he sits back and crosses his arms, "I was trying to be all philosophical but you ruined it."

"I did? Who was the one comparing themselves to a dog? Do you want to be in the doghouse that bad?"

Edison slides a look to me, a smirk settling on the corner of his mouth, the one that made my tummy flip crazily- as it is now, "You'd never put me in the doghouse." He says, a little too high-handed for my liking.

I roll my eyes at him, scoffing, "Well if you keep being so high handed about it, I might have to reevaluate this belief."

* * *

Birth.

I stare up at the ceiling, watching as it fades in and out from my vision. Other fuzzy things appear and disappear, nothing that I could firmly tell. Everything was so slow, so sluggish, yet at the same time was slipping by faster than it ever had before.

I was dying and there was nothing for me to do. Useless, powerless, out of my control.

The cracking, splitting, squishing, splattering and guttural animal howls were all coming from within me, from me. I couldn't see what was going on, what was happening but I could feel it with every agonizing twist the being made as it literally ripped a hole right through me and out to freedom from its internal confines.

I was in the throes of pain, it searing every lucid thought within me. All I could do was float, just above, just beyond the meta-psychical plane of reality and look down on myself. On all of my follies and fears and mistakes and regrets.

_Haha_, I laugh. My physical body shudders with me, blood spilling, pouring, pooling. Hectic voices, but shushed, tight silence swirled and clashed along with the twisting void of emptiness.

I was supposed to be enrolling in University. I was supposed to be on a path to a bright, happy future. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant. I wasn't supposed to be giving birth.

I was supposed to make my family proud. I was to be the one that finally, _**finally**_ went to college. Instead, I let them down. I betrayed them. All for a single night of damnable pleasure. For this insanely gorgeous, tricky man. The man that did this to me.

What I did to myself.

I felt like laughing more, internally, hysterically. Neurotic laughter that sprung from deep within me, twisted by the pain. More shouting, more tearing as my body convulsed, shook and bled, bringing me back down from my other worldly, distant self. Couldn't this thing just rip me apart already? Why did the dying have to be _so_. **Damn**. _**Painful**_?

Why did I have to get pregnant? The first damn time I've ever had sex and it had to have been resolved by putting a goddamn baby in there.

Why did the Universe see fit to put me this way? Why did I have to suffer like this?

I wasn't even able to tell my parents. Were there tears trailing down my face? I could feel something squeezing me, a face appeared, a worried face. Who was it? Was it my dad? Was it?

_Oh daddy, daddy help me please. It hurts so much daddy! Daddy I'm sorry for lying to you! Please forgive me!_ I couldn't tell if I said them, shouted them, or thought them. The pain, the tearing, the blood, I was distorted.

I was going to die. Giving birth to a hybrid that, honestly, I didn't even want to have but just couldn't abort. As much as I never wanted a child till I had a steady job, I couldn't have killed it. I didn't want to kill it, it was a part of me. It was my child. How could I kill something that was a part of me?

But was this my punishment? Death for my crimes? Was having this child a sin? Oh god, I was going to die and I haven't even told my dad I was sorry. That I loved him. Nor my mom. I never told her that. I was always so angry with her, I always hated her but I didn't. Mommy, Daddy I love you. I hope you know that. Please know that I love you.

With a sudden clarity, the pain brings me to Edison's face. Its paler than ever, and wild, desperate. He clings to my hand, so sad. So sorrowful.

"Carlyle, Carlyle please do something! She's in pain, she's DYING! She's hurting, she's hurting and it's _all my fault!_"

I whisper his name, and his eyes turn to mine, "Oh my sweet Isabelle, I won't let you die. You can't die on me. I won't let you. I need you with me." My hand tightens on his, but I know it's weak. I'm weak, I'm insignificant.

"You don't need me, Edison. You're strong. So very strong and I am so very weak. So very tired." My eyes flutter, I try to hold on. I have to tell him. I have to give my dying message to everyone.

"NO _**no**_, Bells! No! Don't close your eyes, please don't! Don't do this to me! _**Don't leave me!**_"

"Edison, don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. I don't- I wanted to. I wanted to do this. It was my child. I wanted it. _**Don't blame yourself**_." my eyes flutter, helplessly, "Please. Please, tell my parents I love them so _**so**_ much. Tell your family I love them. Tell everyone I loved them. And I love you Edison. Remember that? I love you." My hand was slipping from his, but I could feel him grasping me tightly. Was he crying? I couldn't tell, my eyes were swimming again. I was floating away, far away.

"No NO Bells, you can tell them yourself! You'll be able to tell everyone that you loved them, that you cherished them. Please _**please don't do this to me! ISABELLE!**_"

"Edison- Edison _**DON'T-!**_"


End file.
